


It Only Takes a Taste

by vic_writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Investigator Obi-Wan, M/M, Romance, Senator Padmé, Veteran Anakin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_writes/pseuds/vic_writes
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, a returning veteran from the Army, spent most of his days sitting inside his house or being the trophy date for his close friend and future senator, Padme Amidala.Despite Anakin's complaints, Padme dragged Anakin out to a campaign dinner. Anakin found himself sitting beside the flirtatious Benjamin Kenobi. Unable to heed Ahsoka Tano's warnings of staying away, Anakin ended up in a small, problematic situation.He just needed fresh air, not to be the witness of a murder, or in technical terms, a political assassination.So much for staying home.





	1. The Campaign Dinner

Anakin’s left hand fiddled with the end of his tie, his eyes taking in the brightly colored patterns somehow appearing attractive when paired together. The prospect of going out loomed over his conscious. Anakin was bound to be an embarrassment to the future senator at the party. In his throat, he felt the crawling sensation of anxiety trying to distract him from what he was supposed to be doing at the time. His hair remained as unruly as ever coupled with his button-down untucked from his trousers. Anakin didn’t even know where his belt wandered off to in his small townhouse.

  
The distant ring of the doorbell called his attention. Anakin spared a glance in the mirror, noticing his scar marring the right side of his face. “You’re gonna fuck this one up, Anakin,” he said. He found himself locked in the memory of how his scar came to be, but once the doorbell called again, he turned away from the mirror and pushed away from the pesky thoughts.

  
His feet trudged towards the door. He peeked through the small peephole noticing the way Padme stood outside the door. Without another thought, he opened the door and moved to the side to let his friend inside.

  
“Hello Anakin,” Padme grinned, adjusting the dress on her body as she walked further into the living room. “I’m really excited for tonight. Apparently, Bail got a big campaign donor to come tonight and I hope I’ll be able to—”

  
“Padme, I shouldn’t go.” Anakin interrupted, biting his bottom lip. “I really don’t think I’ll be any good at talking to all of these people.”  
The woman turned on her heel from where she stood with furrowed brows. “Excuse me? You’re my date to everything, you know that.” she sighed, trying to adjust her watch to a tighter setting.

  
Leave it to Anakin to disappoint Padme yet again. The man undid a button and redid it again needing some kind of distraction from the gnawing feeling in his chest. He knew Padme wanted him to come tonight, but Anakin made a fool of himself whenever Padme coerced him to rub elbows with the rich and famous. He wondered why the woman still never found another date to go with her. Maybe Padme took Anakin out to make him miserable. She knew he never resisted her smile and pleading.

  
Padme interrupted his self-loathing, “Ani, could you help I’m having a hard time getting this tighter?”

  
Anakin looked up at the watch with sad eyes, holding up his left hand. Yet another reason Anakin continued to fail her. “Padme, I can’t…”

  
“Shit yes, right, I’m sorry. I got it either way.” Padme said. “But Ani, I promise it won’t be like last time. It’s just a dinner party with Bail and Breha for my campaign. That’s all."

  
Anakin made a small expression of distaste. “I know the whole wounded veteran is eye candy to all of those donors.”

  
“You were always my date even before all of that happened. You know that. Plus you need to get out of the house. Maybe you’ll meet someone at the party. There’s a fair amount of people coming even, other servicemen.”

  
“I guess…” he mumbled, straightening his posture. He began to tuck in his shirt. With his belt still missing, Anakin made the decision to go without one. All that remained was his suit jacket.

  
Padme came up behind him motioning to the navy suit jacket. “Your jacket, love.”

  
Anakin looked at Padme with a hint of a smile. She never failed to look like a queen. “You’re really beautiful tonight. The dress was a good choice.”

  
Padme smiled, moving closer to Anakin to help him slide the jacket on. Padme finished putting Anakin together. Her lips pressed a brief kiss on his cheek before she reached out to take his hand. “The car is outside. I don’t like to be late.”

  
-

  
Anakin and Padme arrived at the venue without delay, and soon Padme excused herself to talk to some important person. Anakin looked around the room of people with a frown. He remembered exactly why he despised these stupid social outings. Padme always disappeared.

  
With little purpose left, Anakin wandered over to the small bar set up in the event room. Anakin looked at the bartender deciding the best course of action was a drink. “Uh… something strong,” Anakin said.

  
He stole a glance at his left noticing an auburn haired man sitting on one of the stools facing the room. Trying not to linger his gaze, Anakin returned his attention in front of him where the bartender placed a small glass of something brown. He pulled his wallet out, sliding his debit card to the woman. Once he paid for the tab, Anakin took the mystery drink in hand and turned to look at the body of people again.

  
After a few prolonged minutes, the man now on his right spoke up. “I hate these sorts of things. Don’t you?”

  
“Why? I mean I kinda hate them too, yeah.” Anakin said, taking a sip of his drink.

  
“Well for starters, politicians are the leaches of society.”

  
Anakin noticed the slight accent behind the man’s words with intrigue. “Well I mean some of them suck I guess yeah. Not all of them are that bad though.”

  
“I’m guessing you’re Ms. Amidala’s friend then. I noticed you come in with her. Amazing woman, isn’t she?”

  
“Anakin, Anakin Skywalker,”

  
“Kenobi, Benjamin Kenobi,” Ben stated, extending his hand to shake Anakin’s.

  
Anakin placed his drink down and shook the man’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

  
“Captain Skywalker, right? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

  
The small pool of anxiety in Anakin’s stomach grew at the mention of his rank. “Yes, Captain Skywalker. Between you and me, I prefer Anakin a lot more.” Anakin tried to smile. “I’m sorry I really don’t know who you are though. Are you English?”

  
That was somewhat a lie. Anakin remembered a man named Kenobi somewhere in his life, but for whatever reason, he remained unable to pinpoint exactly who sat next to him. So in a way, Anakin did know Benjamin Kenobi, or at least he believed he did.

  
Ben nodded. “Yes, I’m from England. I heard about you from Bail. We used to be partners at a law firm. Clearly, he’s a senator now.”

  
Anakin confirmed that he must have known Ben if Bail previously worked with the man. That made the most sense. Anakin wondered why Bail failed to mention an Englishman in his law firm. Though of all people to talk about, why would Bail talk about Anakin?

  
“Well, that sounds pretty cool though. Surprised Bail talked about me. He isn’t really a fan.”

  
“Well, I think it was circumstantial. He only talked about you once or twice. Never told me how stunning you are.” Ben winked, a smirk forming on his lips. “You did appear on the news once or twice too.”

  
Anakin gave a nervous laugh trying not to panic over the sultry expression the other possessed. “Oh right, that. Yeah, people love a good charity case.”

  
“I wouldn’t exactly call you a charity case,” Ben said.

  
For a moment, the two fell into silence only staring at one another. Anakin felt his hand clenching into a fist. He decided maybe now was the best time to walk away with some lame excuse about needing food.

  
Until Ben started talking again. “Padme has good taste in men,” Ben said.

  
Immediate relief flooded Anakin’s mind as he blushed at the comment. “I think she’s too lazy to find someone else. There are plenty of people out there who would go to events with her.” Anakin snorted, picking up his drink before he downed it in one gulp. Once he felt the familiar burn in his throat, Anakin felt his posture begin to relax. “So is your law firm some kind of modeling agency?”

  
Ben looked unimpressed by Anakin’s valiant attempt at sly flirtation. “I beg your pardon?” Ben laughed, raising an eyebrow.

  
“I mean, Bail isn’t that bad looking and I’d say you’re up there especially paired with that accent of yours. Hell, you must look in the mirror every now and then.” Anakin mused, comfortable enough to nudge Ben’s arm.

  
Anakin watched the warm smile spread across the man’s face. He took a long look at Ben’s features. Ben appeared to be put together, every feature about him neat and tailored. Anakin noticed how every hair was in place, even the ginger-colored beard appeared flawless and groomed. Perhaps the man hated politicians, but he looked like one.

  
“We hire qualified attorneys. I can promise you that. Would you like me to invest in hiring less attractive people?” Ben said, taking the last sip of his drink.

  
Anakin watched the way Ben’s Adam’s apple bobbed with fascination before the clink of glass on the counter startled him to look back at the blue pair of eyes. “No, no. I mean well if you want to you should, but don’t… I’m not qualified to hire lawyers after all. You should use your own discretion.”

  
“Hm, yes,” Ben nodded.

  
The threat of silence again made Anakin spew out whatever question came to mind first. “What exactly do you do with the whole lawyer thing?”

  
“Are you unaware of what a lawyer is?”

  
Anakin blushed, feeling a nervous laugh fall from his mouth. “No, no, I didn’t mean what’s a lawyer. That’s a pretty dumb question even for me,” he said. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he avoided eye contact with the man. Anakin found the ground far more comforting. “I meant what kind of lawyer are you?”

  
Another laugh came from Ben. Anakin admired the chime, noticing how his stomach twisted in a new way. He felt relief that he managed to save himself from being marked an idiot.

  
“I work with international business sort of things. It isn’t terribly interesting.” Ben said, standing up from the stool he occupied. “Would you—“ he stopped.

  
Anakin noticed Ben staring at someone who entered the room. A woman with curled blonde hair wearing a fitting green dress strolled in with a million dollar smile. Ben’s gaze did not falter on her form, beginning to inch towards the woman’s direction.

  
“Would I?” Anakin replied.

  
Ben turned back to Anakin with a polite apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I need to go talk to someone right now. Perhaps we shall talk later tonight, yes?”

  
Anakin felt himself deflate when Ben wanted to end their conversation. “Oh of course, later, yeah.” he nodded, giving a small strained smile before he turned to the bar in hopes Ben did not notice his displeasure.

  
With no comment, Anakin watched Ben walk in another direction towards the mystery woman. Anakin figured he wasn’t much of a catch after all. He guaranteed the scar turned Ben away, or it might have been his horrible excuse for small talk. “So much for that,” he sighed.

  
“Don’t beat yourself up, dude. Kenobi isn’t the type of guy you wanna get mixed up with.” The bartender said.

  
“What do you mean?” Anakin said, looking at the dark-skinned woman.

  
“He’s trouble if you ask me. I don’t even think he’s a lawyer either.”

  
“Who are you? Wait, why are you telling me this?” Anakin said, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

  
She grinned, reaching out her hand. “I’m Ahsoka Tano. I work a lot of these white collar shindigs. I think it’s because I make mean cocktails the Organas can’t resist.”

  
“Nice to meet you, Ahsoka,” Anakin replied, giving the woman his hand. “They’re right. You make a pretty good drink from whatever you gave me earlier.”

  
“Thanks,” Ahsoka said, taking the two empty glasses off the counter.

  
Anakin rested his arms on the counter. Ahsoka avoided his second question for whatever reason, but that wasn’t what peaked Anakin’s curiosity. Why was Benjamin Kenobi trouble? The man appeared rather put together all things considered. “Why is he trouble?”

  
The woman looked around the bar area before she leaned towards Anakin. “I can’t say right now, but give me your phone number and I’ll message you later.”

  
A spark of adrenaline rolled through Anakin at her words. This must have been some kind of a guy if Ahsoka shared details only by text. “Yeah sure, gotta pen?”

  
Once he acquired the pen, Anakin wrote out his number on a napkin in his usual chicken scratch handwriting before he handed the napkin and pen back to Ahsoka. “Pleasure doing business with you, Ahsoka.” Anakin grinned, standing up. “I better get back to Padme.”

  
“Have a good night, and remember what I said.”

  
Anakin remembered her words, but some part of him wanted to talk to Ben now that there was an added mystery to his character.  
  


Anakin tried to find Padme in the room, though his eyes never really left the slender figure of Benjamin Kenobi. The woman that Ben left Anakin for looked like something out of one of Padme’s fashion magazines. The staring proved to be an issue as soon as Anakin made eye contact with the model. She flashed a pearly smile towards Anakin, then Ben turned to give Anakin a wink. Anakin saw the woman hit Ben’s arm in repercussion and Ben laughed before he turned around again.

  
Ah, Anakin thought his high school nervous sweating faze finished when he joined the military. Based on his sweaty hand and increasingly warm suit jacket, this assumption reigned false.

  
Prying his eyes from the breathtaking duo, Anakin scanned the women around him hoping a familiar brunette would materialize in front of him. He spotted the dazzling emerald dress after another moment. Without hesitation, Anakin made his way to her.

  
Padme discussed some sort of economic reform with two well-tailored men. The way her face scrunched up in the heated conversation told Anakin that he should have stayed at the bar, but he figured she might need a distraction for a second. When the group paused for silence, Anakin took his chance.

  
“Padme?” Anakin mumbled, tapping her shoulder.

  
Anakin hated interrupting her conversation, but he needed to hear her voice. Whenever she spoke, his stomach always settled.

  
Padme turned her head to Anakin. She placed her manicured hand on Anakin’s arm with a questioning smile. “You okay, Anakin?”

  
Anakin appreciated Padme for so many reasons. She never failed to acknowledge him. He guessed she affected many people in this way. After all, her charm and intelligence shaped her into a growing influential figure of her time.

  
“Oh yeah, I just wanted to know if you needed anything. I was worried you might find a better date,” Anakin said, looking down at her warm brown eyes.

  
“I’m fine right now, and no one could take your place as my date,” Padme replied.

  
His cheeks flushed red at her reassurance. Anakin allowed Padme to take his arm. He looked at the grinning men, trying to offer a smile back. “Sorry to interrupt,”

  
One of the men spoke up, “Padme, I was not aware you were with Captain Skywalker.”

  
“Representative Clovis, Anakin and I are close friends,” Padme said.

  
Anakin nodded in confirmation. He knew Padme put her career before romance, and the fact Anakin disappeared for over five years while on duty never helped the circumstances. Anakin’s opinion on the matter still remained unknown even to himself.

  
“Besides Clovis, Padme is in love with politics. It’s the equivalent of a marriage if you ask me.” Anakin said, feeling his old smirk grow on his face.

  
The group laughed at the comment as Clovis bowed his head. “I guess you’re right, Captain. Only a truly dedicated individual can run for the United States Senate. No one better than Ms. Amidala,”

  
Anakin noticed the way Clovis stared at Padme. The gleam in his eye made Anakin uneasy. Padme deserved the best, and Anakin knew Clovis to be a brute of a man. From what Anakin remembered, Clovis’s ex-wife never seemed at ease in the representative’s presence. Anakin bit down on his tongue to avoid creating some sort of conflict between Clovis. Media coverage determined a fair portion of Padme’s ratings, and Anakin ruined enough of her life already by being around.

  
“I think dinner is almost ready. Shall we find our seats?” Padme suggested.

  
The group dispersed. Padme guided Anakin to their seats without a word. Anakin noticed the roundtable at the front of the room held place cards with their names. The occupants at the table startled Anakin. For the brief amount of time Anakin took his eyes off of Kenobi, the man now sat beside the blonde woman and Breha Organa.

  
“Wait, before we sit,” Anakin said, pulling Padme a small distance away from the table. No one noticed his irresolution.

  
Padme raised an eyebrow, “Ani, what’s wrong? You said you were alright.”

  
“No, no, I’m okay. I wanted to ask why a stranger is sitting at our table.”

  
“Who?”

  
Anakin turned Padme to face him. “Ben Kenobi and the woman,”

  
“Mr. Kenobi? He’s Bail’s friend. Last time I checked, he donated to my campaign. I think he’s charming. You two would get along.” Padme answered, “The woman is Satine Kryze. You remember her, right?”

  
His memory failed to recognize the woman despite Padme’s comment. “Oh right,” he lied, acting like he knew Satine.

  
“Why did you want to know?”

  
“No reason,”

  
That earned Anakin a look of suspicion, but the subject dropped when Padme decided not to press further. The pair approached the table once more. Anakin moved away from Padme’s grip in order to pull out her chair. Padme sat down, and Anakin took his spot beside her.  
Anakin assessed the occupants of the table. Benjamin Kenobi, Satine Kryze, and Bail and Breha Organa looked at Padme offering a greeting.

  
“Padme, I see you finally have the chance to talk,” Satine said.

  
“Oh, the poor woman has done nothing but talk,” Ben remarked, flashing a smile to Padme.

  
The smile floored Anakin. Benjamin Kenobi’s smile defined what it meant to be attractive. Anakin admired the crow’s feet that made impressions besides Ben’s eyes. Anakin felt his mouth twitch into a smile.

  
“Anakin, you have a lovely smile,” Ben remarked.

  
Anakin’s heart skipped a beat as he stared at Ben. Anakin’s leg began to shake under the table to quiet the urge to run out of the room. His smile only widened at the compliment. “Thank you, Benjamin.” Anakin choked out.

  
“Call me Ben, we’re _friends_ after all.”

  
Friends? Ben made friends sound like a lewd word. Anakin nodded on autopilot, “Yes, of course, Ben. You look hot—”

  
_‘Fuck,’_ Anakin screamed in his head, looping the word as he tried to resurrect his choice of words, “I mean like the room is hot, right? But your smile is really nice too.”

  
Anakin heard the giggling from Padme, feeling the tie around his neck begin to constrict.

  
“I guess it is hot in here. You look hot too, I’ve never seen a man look so red.” Ben smirked.

  
Anakin opened his mouth to respond. Immediate regret flooded his senses. Anakin decided the best way to save himself was to nod.

  
Padme slid into the conversation tactfully changing the course of the topic, “Satine, I’m sorry I haven’t had the chance to talk to you. It’s been too long.” Padme said, “I’ve been meaning to ask how your nephew is doing. How old is he now?”

  
“His fifth birthday was two weeks ago. Thank you for asking, I see you brought Captain Skywalker as your date again.”

  
Anakin’s mortification subdued as he peered up at the Satine. Why did he not remember her? Something told him that he met this woman before.

  
“Yes, Anakin’s very good company.”

  
“Free food is nice too.” Anakin shrugged.

  
Ben chuckled, “Well he certainly has a sense of humor.”

  
“How are you doing, Anakin? I hope life hasn’t brought you too much trouble.” Satine said, reaching for her glass of water.

  
Anakin swallowed. His prosthetic rubbed against his skin reminding him that life brought a fair amount of trouble his way as of late. Trying to compose an answer in his head, he failed to notice all eyes trained on him now.

  
When he thought of a good answer, he noticed the silence and the stares. “Well, it’s been okay.”

  
_‘Great Answer, dumbass,’_ Anakin thought.

  
“Anakin decided to take a new job offer in the government actually. Tell them about it, Ani.” Padme said, urging him to keep talking.

  
“It’s nothing really. Another job,” Anakin shrugged, the weight on his shoulders growing a little heavier.

  
“I’m surprised you aren’t extending your contract in the army, Anakin.” Bail piped up.

  
Right, Bail sat at the table too. Anakin wished he had Padme’s talent for small talk sometimes. He decided to avoid too much detail hoping the inquiries would end, “I decided that I want something less demanding right now.”

  
“Better to separate yourself from senseless violence,” Satine added.

  
The memory of the woman came to Anakin’s mind now. Satine campaigned against the military as some kind of advocate for pacifism. At Padme’s birthday party, Satine called Anakin a spineless pawn of the government in some ridiculous argument that ended with Anakin’s arm in the cake.

  
The air thinned as Anakin’s anger flared up. His hand clenched into a tight fist wanting to hit something. Padme’s hand rested on his fist squeezing it with care.

  
His rescuer’s response came unexpectedly.

  
“Satine, there is no need for that. Anakin has done enough for our country. He doesn’t need to hear your political rhetoric right now.” Ben’s voice rang in Anakin’s ears like church bells, “I would like to know how such a handsome man met Ms. Amidala. You two are an unlikely pairing. Anakin doesn’t seem like much of a politician.”

  
Anakin looked back at the man with gratitude.

  
Padme spoke up knowing Anakin needed a chance to recollect. She rolled with the shift in conversation Ben started, “Anakin and I met in college actually. He sat next to me in Political Science. I’ve kept him around ever since.”

  
Anakin withdrew into his head. The five members of the table continued to talk among themselves knowing Anakin wanted nothing more than to be ignored. At some point in time, waiting staff placed food in front of Anakin. He regarded the plate with a frown. Anakin pulled the food towards him. With a fork in hand, he tried to have a bite of the salad. Immediately he regretted the choice.

  
“Ani, eat a little.” Padme murmured, giving him an encouraging smile.

  
Anakin sighed and nodded, “Okay, Padme.”

  
By the time the main course rolled out, Anakin knew this was a socially acceptable opportunity to make a break for the restroom. He peaked at his watch noticing that an hour remained of the party.

  
“Bathroom,” he whispered, tossing his napkin onto the table.

  
Anakin smiled at Padme immersed in some topic about healthcare reform. No one noticed him leave. Anakin turned on his heel straight towards the signs that directed him to the restroom. How long was he allowed to stay away from the forced smiles and conversations? Maybe if he sent a message to Padme about feeling ill, he might escape the rest of the night hidden in the car.

  
The embellished wooden door appeared before Anakin. The restaurant must have been some sort of fine eatery because when Anakin entered the room he spotted golden framed mirrors paired with a fragrance that screamed Bath and Body Works. He moved in front of one of the mirrors. The bags under his eyes appeared darker due to the odd yellow light encompassing his face.

  
Anakin noticed the agitated red crescent marks on his left hand from Satine’s remarks. He flicked the facet on with a sigh allowing the warm water to ease his muscles. After some time, Anakin brought the hand up to his face scrubbing his eyes and mouth.

  
When Anakin finished, he turned the water off and examined his appearance. No surprise he remained disheveled as ever.

  
Evaluating his current state, Anakin knew he needed to think of some fake excuse to leave or think of even better reasons to stay.  
Anakin knew Padme wanted him here. She helped him through his lowest moments, the desire to help her in frivolous situations compelled Anakin to suck it up.

  
Then the bar came to mind for a fleeting second. Another drink might loosen Anakin’s tongue. Besides, the idea of talking to Ahsoka might prove entertaining.

  
Wait, he gave Ahsoka his phone number. The realization that he never checked his phone dawned on him. The man pulled the phone from his pocket noticing several notifications. Anakin typed in his passcode and checked his recent messages. A new number sat at the top of the list.

 

**AT** [7:20 p.m.]: _It’s Ahsoka. What do you want to know?_

**AS** [8:00 p.m.]: _Tell me what you know._

 

Anakin figured the woman’s response might come later until another message popped up.

 

**AT** [8:03 p.m.]: _The guy’s shady. Everyone loves him, but I think whatever stuff he says is some kind of cover story. It’s hard to explain._ _Maybe my gut is wrong._

**AS** [8:04 p.m.]: _Everything I’ve gathered so far is he’s a nice person? I don’t see how he gives you a bad feeling._

**AT** [8:06 p.m.]: _He hates politicians, yet he hangs around them and two of his closest friends are politicians. I don’t know about you, but that’s sketchy._

**AT** [8:07 p.m.]: _A couple years ago I caught him outside one of the parties in an argument about some kind of job that wasn’t done._

**AT** [8:08 p.m]: _Plus another time I heard Bail Organa and Ben talking about the law firm and I’m positive somewhere in the conversation it was mentioned the lawyer thing was a cover._

 

The bathroom door opened and Anakin jumped. His phone dropped from his hand and smacked onto the floor.

  
“Oh let me get that,”

  
Anakin caught a glimpse of Ben Kenobi bending down to pick up the phone.

  
“Thank you, Ben,” Anakin said, taking the phone from Ben’s hand quickly.

  
Ben regarded Anakin softly, “Are you alright? I noticed you run away from the table.”

  
“That? That was nothing. No, I’m fine. Thank you for asking.” Anakin laughed, trying to forget the information from his messages. “How are you?”

  
Ben’s hand patted Anakin’s arm. Anakin tried to resist the impulse to pull back from the contact. Anakin’s skin felt clammy as he tried to look normal.

  
“I-I, really I’m f-fine.” Anakin laughed, his voice coming out in a strained falsetto.

  
“You’re shaking, dear one,” Ben said, brows drawn down in concern. “Let’s sit down for a second. The last thing we need is for you to pass out, Anakin.”

  
For someone who faced combat, Anakin really sucked with confrontation. Ben guided Anakin to a chair that posed as decoration more than use. Anakin sat down, trying to focus on the restroom stalls to the side.

  
Anakin avoided eye contact with Ben despite the bearded man kneeling next to the chair. Ben’s soft hand wrapped around Anakin’s sweaty hand now only making Anakin’s panic heighten. “Sorry, long night,” Anakin coughed.

  
“Take your time.”

  
Ahsoka lied to Anakin. Ben really tried to be a good guy. Usually, Padme took the time to make sure Anakin was alright, but Ben remained at Anakin’s side showing no sign of moving. A man Anakin met only an hour ago tried to help.

  
“Thank you, Ben. I don’t get why someone told me to avoid you.” Anakin laughed.

  
The hand around Anakin’s tightened briefly. “Oh?”

  
Anakin looked at Ben, smiling. “You’re really nice.”

  
“Why would you want to avoid me, Anakin?” Ben asked, easing his grip on Anakin’s hand.

  
Anakin said something bad out loud. “What? What do you mean? No one told me that.”

  
Ben narrowed his eyes, “You just said that someone told you to avoid me. If you don’t want to clarify it’s alright.”

  
“Oh, when we were flirting… some random person told me you don’t really look at men that way is all.”

  
Ben’s face relaxed and turned into a lazy smile. He got up from the floor and let go of Anakin’s hand. “Anakin, I’ll tell you why you might want to avoid me.”

  
Anakin’s posture perked up as he stared up at Ben’s eyes. The light illuminated Ben’s form making him appear angelic. Ahsoka confused Ben for another man. Anakin’s gut told him to trust this man with his life. The feeling surprised Anakin, but Padme gained Anakin’s trust after their first meeting too. Anakin examined how Ben fiddled with his hands.

  
Ben licked his top lip and looked back at Anakin. The fiddling stopped to be replaced by Ben running his fingers through his hair. He sighed, “I’m a boring man really. I really only have time for my work. I don’t get mixed up in relationships.”

  
“Welcome to the club,” Anakin joked, standing up from the chair.

Ben seemed like a normal guy the way he fidgeted and shifted weight between his feet. Anakin suspected that the charm and flirtation must have been a facade. Maybe Ben needed normalcy as much as Anakin did.

“I think I’m a little more hungry. Do you want to go back to the table?”

  
“I’d like that very much.”

  
\--

  
The rest of the night ran smooth. Anakin grew comfortable at the table of six with ease now that he knew Benjamin Kenobi was an honest man.

  
At one point, Bail and Ben even discussed their old cases and some funny stories about different clients. Padme spoke in front of the room thanking the people who came to the event.

  
As people began to leave, Anakin smiled to Padme, “Thank you for making me come. I needed it.”

  
“Of course, Ani. Anything,”

  
“I’m gonna go outside for a second, get some air,” Anakin said.

  
Padme nodded, “Alright, I should be done in a few minutes. Don’t get into any trouble.”

  
Standing up and wandering towards the back door of the event room, Anakin slid outside without interruption. Anakin cooled from the night air. He scanned the empty area. Street lights were nonexistent, and all Anakin could make out were the forms of trashcans and a singular dumpster.

  
His back pressed against the restaurant’s exterior as he took a deep breath. Anakin closed his eyes to quiet his senses, but a small moan made Anakin open his eyes again. Anakin waited for the sound to come up again. Soon enough another moan and cry were heard.

  
After a few cautious steps, Anakin stood above the crippled figure of a man in a suit. Anakin bent down, shaking the man’s arm. Anakin began to speak, “Hey buddy, are you—”

  
The words became stuck as he noticed the dark pool of liquid covering the ground around them. Anakin knew well enough that it was not water.

  
“Anakin?” The man responded, his voice strained in an effort.

  
“Clovis? What the fuck? I’m calling someone…”

  
Anakin withdrew his hand from Clovis as he tried to type out 911. His hand shook unable to press the buttons. He took a deep breath noticing nausea from earlier coming back. The screen taunted him and his inability to function. He needed to do something. He needed to call someone.

  
“S-some… trying to have a smoke and just got…” Clovis coughed, eyes closed.

  
Anakin looked at Clovis noticing the dribble of red trickling from his mouth. “Hey, I’m getting help.”

  
His phone screen flickered off when he tried to type the numbers out again. Anakin threw his phone to the side, moving to pick the man up. Anakin heard Clovis’s staggered breathing, the pained cry gurgling in his throat.

  
With blood beginning to seep into Anakin’s clothing, he tried to forget how the weight of a body in his arms reminded him of an old memory.

  
“I don’t know who…”

  
“Hey take it easy, take it easy. Just focus on staying awake come on.” Anakin whispered, kicking the back door open.

  
The few people left in the event room looked towards the loud bang. Silence encapsulated the group. Anakin stood, eyes wide open, prepared to keel over.

  
Ben broke the silence first, “Anakin, what happened?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of a wild fanfic. There will be romance (eventually) and a lot of crazy stuff will happen (with patience). 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this as much as I do writing it.


	2. Some Things are Better Left Unknown

An ambulance arrived at the restaurant followed by police officers armed with questions. Clovis left a few minutes earlier clinging onto whatever life left inside of him. Anakin watched the emergency responders react in an instant. A part of Anakin thought Clovis might live. Anakin saw worse injuries before Clovis. He remembered his companions lose limbs or suffer nasty bullet wounds.

  
Anakin lacked the memory of being soaked in another man’s blood though. The sticky red dark liquid stained the navy suit jacket and seeped into the white button down beneath. The clothing stuck to his skin like glue as he tried to hold back the urge to throw up. Perhaps he stomached more severe situations, but he believed that his lifetime of seeing blood ended.

  
Officers continued to question Anakin about what exactly happened. All Anakin said was that he found Clovis lying on the concrete in the back of the restaurant. He saw Clovis because he needed fresh air and reacted immediately to get the representative help. Later on in the questioning, officers heard from colleagues that Clovis confirmed Anakin’s story before passing.

  
That left Anakin Skywalker alone in the restaurant’s main dining room, head hung low nearly touching his knees. His elbows perched on his legs with his gloved prosthetic and other hand tangled in his hair. Anakin pulled at the roots of his hair trying to grasp onto reality and fight the racing thoughts about what he needed to do next. He clenched every muscle in his body before allowing each to relax separately. He breathed through his nose thinking about each inhale and exhale. Forgetting about the night’s events became a priority in order to calm his erratic breathing and heartbeat. Everything felt stuck, and Anakin began to remember that day more than a year ago.

  
Anakin’s promotion to the rank of Captain occurred only weeks before the event. He travelled with a platoon of men to the company that the army recently assigned to him. A platoon swept the area prior with assurance the road contained no IEDs.

  
Anakin celebrated with the group of men over his promotion for most of the journey occasionally they all shared a memory or two of back home. He retold the story of how in college he tried to sleep with someone he met at a bar who turned out to be his graduate TA for his mechanical engineering class.

  
Then the memory became foggy. Anakin never figured out at what point the explosive went off or when he lost consciousness. The sound of persistent unending ringing silenced the laughter that once consumed the men. His eyes captured his brothers over him, lips moving. He knew they tried to communicate with him.

  
The pain never came. When the pain never came, Anakin thought he died or was going to die. Anakin looked to see that to his left his closest friend’s, Rex, eyes closed. Rex never opened them again.

  
The memory made Anakin sink lower into his mind. None of the coping techniques worked. He cycled through the ringing, the numbness, the guilt, and the shame.

  
A hand touched Anakin’s shoulder making him jump out of his skin.

  
“Ani, hey, hey,” Padme whispered.

  
Anakin allowed his fingers to relinquish their hold on his hair. He looked to his left, and for a second he imagined Rex to be beside him like old times.

  
The image faded into Padme’s concerned gaze, “Anakin, why don’t we find something you can wear? Ben and Bail are looking for whatever is in their cars right now,” she said. Padme moved in front of him kneeling on the ground. Her hands rested on the sides of his face. She wiped the tears that fell down his cheeks with her soft wrists.

  
“Sorry…” he managed to say, closing his eyes to quiet the hypersensitivity overwhelming him. Anakin dropped his forearms to his legs and let his hands rest between his legs.

  
The warmth on his cheeks retreated before it settled onto his hands. Anakin figured Padme searched for the right words always the diplomat even in times of comfort, “Want to stand up?”

  
Anakin nodded standing up from the chair. He opened his eyes to see Padme’s smiles. “So when can I expect the clothes?”

  
“I would say right now,” Ben responded, “Do you need help?”

  
Padme took the clothes from Ben, “I can help him. Thank you, Ben.”

  
Anakin gave a nod to Ben in thanks then followed Padme to the men’s room to change out of his suit. Padme rested the clothes onto the counter and looked at Anakin. She wanted him to decide how to proceed.

  
With some thought, Anakin closed his eyes and peeled off his suit jacket then his shirt. The dried and crusted blood made the button down hurt to pull off. He took a sharp inhale before he pulled the shirt off with a triumphant grunt. His torso itched making him wish there was a shower so he could scrub off Clovis’ blood.

  
Padme wetted some paper towels and washed Anakin with relative success. With his body cleaned to a degree, he slid into a t-shirt. Then he slipped his dress pants off. He noticed his briefs remained clean and dry. Another minute or two went by as he wrestled the new pants on.

  
Anakin noticed the short sleeve failed to cover his prosthetic. He debated whether or not to take the limb off. Eventually he figured that only Padme, Ben, and a few other people would see it.

  
“Better?” Padme asked.

  
“Yeah a lot,” Anakin sighed, feeling a bit lighter.

  
As Anakin bent down to collect his discarded clothing, Padme shooed him away picking it up. He wanted to voice his displeasure, but he knew that he needed to get away from the color red for a couple of days.

  
“Alright, let’s try to get out of here.”

  
The two walked out of the bathroom greeted by officers and the remaining guests. Anakin’s watch indicated that two hours passed since the gathering ended.

  
Ben looked over Anakin and for a moment Anakin feared Ben might see something different with his weaknesses exposed. Then Ben smiled no differently than before, and Anakin decided in that moment that the man did no wrong.

  
“I hope the clothes aren’t too tight. I had my travel suitcase in my car and I chose what was most comfortable,” Ben said.

  
“Thank you, Ben. They’re better than the alternative,” Anakin replied, giving a appreciative nod.

  
“Why don’t we get out of here? I told the officers we’d be at my house if they needed anything else,” Padme suggested.

  
Anakin yawned as exhaustion tugged his senses. He agreed with Padme though he hesitated when she mentioned going to her house. He preferred being alone to himself, yet he decided to go with Padme’s decision seeing it as the healthier and safer option.

  
Once outside, Anakin felt chilly from his lack of outerwear.

  
“Here Anakin, take my jacket its cold,” Ben spoke up, removing his suit jacket.

  
Despite the night’s events, Anakin managed to blush at the offer and permitted Ben to rest the warm jacket on his shoulders. “Thank you, Ben. You really helped me tonight.”

  
“Anything for you, dear one,”

  
Anakin’s legs weakened at the endearment as Padme gave a knowing smile to the men. She decided things a step further, “Ben, Bail, Breha, you three should stay the night. I’m sure none of us will be getting any sleep tonight.”

  
“Same old, same old,” Anakin laughed. By the looks he received from his four companions, it lacked the hilarity he intended. Nothing like a self deprecating joke to get a crowd in the mood.

  
Ben managed a soft chuckle, patting Anakin on the shoulder, “Some tea or coffee does wonders for insomniacs, yes?”

  
Anakin relaxed and nodded, “Now someone is speaking my language.”

-

The old colonial painted white with navy shutters made Anakin feel at home. The red door felt like a hug. Padme’s parents gifted the woman the house three years ago in honor of graduating law school. Padme tried to refuse the house, but her parents handed her the keys and demanded she take it. It was one hell of a gift if you asked Anakin.

  
One of Padme’s assistants opened the red door greeting the group with skepticism. Padme whispered something in the woman’s ear before they all shuffled into the lavish atrium. Anakin looked over the woman and remembered her name, Sabe. Padme raved about her closest friend all of the time partly why Anakin knew the name so quickly. Some days Sabe seemed to be the only thing Padme talked about. Her assistants typically hated when Anakin sat around the woman’s home.

  
Anakin wondered if Padme still kept his room the same from earlier in the year when he lived with her. He owed his sanity, his new job, and everything in between to Padme.

  
“Padme, you have a very beautiful home. Thank you for inviting me,” Ben chimed up.

  
Padme flashed Ben a warm gaze, “I’ve put my heart into everything in here. With some help of course,” she looked towards Anakin.  
“I just do the mechanical stuff, nothing crazy.” Anakin shrugged, trying to look nonchalant about Padme’s praise.

  
Breha jumped to Anakin’s understatement, “Anakin always helps us when something breaks. He’s amazing with technology.”

  
“Ben don’t listen to them. I’m hardly an expert.”

  
“From what Bail has told me, you have an engineering degree?”

  
Anakin nodded, fiddling with the glove on his hand, “Yeah I ended up making it a hobby though I did some stuff in the army. Nothing really cool though.”

  
The chatter continued as Padme lead them to the living room with a small fire already going. Sabe went to get some wine as the group settled. Anakin chose his favorite arm chair noticing how the cushion welcomed him back. The idea of getting up ever again pleased Anakin. The best part must have been Ben sitting across from him in the other arm chair.

  
With a view like this, Anakin might even die from the sense of peace enveloping him. The anxiety dwindled, and his stomach began to uncurl. His heart rate returned to a steady thump. He felt warm, and for once he let his guard fall down.

  
A brief conversation struck between Bail, Breha, and Padme while Anakin watched with little intrigue. Ben eyed Anakin every second or so, but neither spoke to the other. The group lasted about an hour or so in the living room until Breha fell asleep on Bail’s shoulder. Anakin longed to have what the two shared.

  
Anakin met the two because of Padme. From Anakin’s earliest memory, Bail lived with Breha, dated Breha, and eventually married Breha. They defined what most people wanted in a romantic relationship. A part of Anakin believed that he would never be with someone else.

  
“Ani? Are you going to bed?”

  
“No, not right now Padme.”

  
Padme gave Anakin a knowing look, “Anakin, you should try. Tonight was hectic and tiring.”

  
Anakin smiled and gave a small shrug, “Then I’ll fall asleep down here if it happens. I just wanna enjoy the fire.”

  
“Alright, don’t stay up,” she sighed, coming over to him. Padme pressed a kiss to his temple and rested a hand against his cheek. Anakin knew she wanted to say something more, but she gave a small sigh stroking her thumb across his scar before she left.

  
Ben remained in the chair across from Anakin.

  
Anakin wanted some excuse to leave the living room now. Was Ben attractive? Yes. Was Anakin really tired? Yes. Does Anakin need to talk to Ben right now? No. Anakin figured the man might follow the other three upstairs.

  
Ben cleared his throat, “I can go upstairs if you want the privacy, Anakin.”

  
“No, it’s alright. I won’t be able to sleep I just needed Padme to leave me alone for a little while. Usually I’m home and alone at this point.” Anakin said, looking at his mechanical hand.

  
“I see. She cares for you a great deal. Are you two…?”

  
“No, we never tried that sort of thing. I haven’t been with anyone since college. I feel the best when I’m with her. Sometimes it’s hard to tell if she’s someone I want to be with, y’know?”

  
“Oh, yes, I’ve had my fair share of confused feelings. Especially with Satine,” Ben hummed.

  
Anakin bit the corner of his lip and fiddled with the strap that attached his prosthetic onto him. Anakin decided to explain the situation further, “I don’t mind not knowing. Besides I have to figure out what I’m doing with my life before I include someone else in it. Sorry, I’m a boring guy.”

  
“I wouldn’t call that boring. I would call it responsible and considerate. I’m sorry for what happened tonight. I’m sure it will not be easy for you since you’re recovering.”

  
“I… I’m having a tough time with it. I’ll figure it out. I have a good support system.”

  
Ben stood up and yawned, “I am sure you will,” he paused, “I should head to bed. I didn’t sleep yesterday and I think it might help the headache I’m getting,” he said.

  
Just before the man left to go upstairs, he paused beside Anakin.

  
Anakin stopped fidgeting with the strap to look up at Ben. The flirtation charade stopped in that moment when Ben rested a hand on Anakin’s shoulder and gave a small squeeze. Anakin detected no judgement, no ulterior motive, and no insincerity.

  
“I hope this friendship continues in the future, yes?”

  
Anakin smiled and patted Ben’s hand, “I’d like a couple of friends on my side.”

  
The two separated as Ben left to go to bed and Anakin remained sitting in his chair.

  
Insomnia greeted Anakin for the hundredth time probably the most consistent thing that happened to him. He counted on it to be there every night life felt like too much.

  
His hand went to pull his phone out to check the time and realized that he threw it somewhere outside. He needed a new one now. Anakin crossed off the possible distraction from his mental list of activities. Padme lacked the gadgets he held in his house. He wanted to go home.  
Anakin pushed the thought of leaving away. He tried to sleep after another hour of sitting and staring at the warm brown wall. His eyes closed, but his mind whirled over pointless insecurities and meaningless tasks he forgot to do that day. His medication sat on the counter waiting to be taken.

  
“Whatever,” he whispered to himself, rubbing his hand over his eyes. The stinging started. Tomorrow morning his eyes would be bloodshot and the bags underneath a little darker.

  
At this point he usually started doing some home renovations. Anakin liked to repaint every year with a different color because he hated the same old thing. Currently, he started painting his living room a jade green that reminded him of his mother, Shmi. Maybe he needed some kind of accent to go with the new paint.

  
These thoughts cycled over and over keeping Anakin focused on what was happening now in his life rather than what had happened.  
So for the rest of the night, Anakin plotted a new living room set up. He figured tomorrow night might be a good time to arrange things. When sunlight peaked through the curtains, Anakin stood up.

  
The coffee pot remained in Padme’s usual choice of spot. He began to brew a pot with a little more than usual because the grogginess and exhaustion made Anakin nauseous. Anakin liked when he fell asleep without needing to command it. That only happened twice a week sometimes more.

  
A voice came from the stairwell. Anakin strained to hear who chose to get up at five in the morning. A masculine voice rang through the air in a language Anakin recognized.

  
The voice continued, “Je sais, Satine. J'ai besoin de temps pour voir ce qui s'est passé. Oui. J'aime Anakin, et je vous l'ai dit la nuit dernière. Au Revoir.”

  
All Anakin knew was that his name and Satine’s name came up in the same conversation.

  
“Oh good morning, Anakin.”

  
Anakin watched Ben slip into the kitchen with a tired smile. Anakin wanted to be inquisitive, but he stared at Ben’s bed head admiring the way some hair strands fell on Ben’s forehead. A minute passed and Anakin forgot he needed to respond to Ben.

  
“Anakin? Are you okay?”

  
“Yeah, sorry, dazed, coffee,” Anakin strung the four words together.

  
Ben understood and gave a chuckle before he sat down at the kitchen island, “I’m an early riser. I usually meditate, but I got a phone call.”

  
“I heard,” Anakin mumbled as he listened to the coffee pot begin to brew.

  
“Satine’s native tongue is French. I like to practice on her.”

  
“Practice French kissing?”

  
The laughter that came out of Ben boomed into the silence as Anakin felt the muscles in his cheeks begin to tighten into a smile.  
“No, dear one. I meant practice French not French kissing.”

  
“She’s a very beautiful woman.” Anakin shrugged, eyeing Ben with a sly smirk. A glimmer of the past, of Anakin’s old personality sparked, “I’m sure you’re well versed in it. No need to practice,”

  
“Oh shut up, it’s too early for me to come up with good comebacks.” Ben said, running his hand through his hair.

  
“Sure that’s the reason. Maybe you can’t compete with me, Kenobi.”

  
“I can, you saw me last night.”

  
“I did see you last night. How else would we have met?”

  
Ben groaned and pressed his head against the granite counter, “You very well know what I meant, Anakin.”

  
“I’m sorry I came off so strangely yesterday. I don’t go out a lot.” Anakin said.

  
Ben lifted his head off of the counter and looked in Anakin’s direction, “No harm done besides I’m glad to have met you. You’re a very funny man. I think I caught you off guard a few times.”

  
The reassurance felt nice, but Anakin knew the apology needed to go further. “I mean I acted so jumpy around you. I don’t trust new people sometimes, and I’m sorry about that. Maybe we can hang out some other time.”

  
“I think that would be nice, Anakin. I know last night must have been difficult for you.”

  
“Ben, I need to ask you something. It's been bothering me." Anakin sighed, tugging on the hem of his shirt or Ben's shirt.  
  


Those blue eyes looked right through Anakin, "Yes, what is it?"  
  


"Are you really a lawyer?”

  
“Hm?”

  
Anakin and Ben looked at one another in a stare off. Anakin noticed the way Ben straightened up in his seat and narrowed his eyes.  
“Forget it I'm really just unsure…”

  
Ben contemplated the next words, and Anakin noticed the way Ben thought through how to approach the abrupt question. “I would tell you the truth, but some things, Anakin, are better left unknown.”

  
As soon as the other house occupants came downstairs, Ben drew back and stopped the conversation with Anakin. Anakin watched Ben look towards Padme with an apologetic smile, “Padme, I must go. Thank you for everything.” Ben said, suit jacket already over his arm. He offered Bail and Breha a small nod before he eyed Anakin.

  
“Bye, Mr. Kenobi.”

  
“I hope to see you soon, Anakin.” Ben replied, turning and heading out the front door.

  
Bail and Breha lingered longer and ended up leaving ten minutes later.

  
The tension in Anakin’s body settled again. He decided to drop the investigation against Ben. He needed to worry about other things when it came to his life not some random attractive guy from Padme’s campaign dinner.

  
“Oh Ani, are you sure you don’t want to sleep a little? I can rub your back the way you like,” Padme said. She shuffled over to Anakin who handed her a cup of coffee. He cradled his cup of coffee a little closer and offered a tired smile. She leaned her head against his arm.  
Anakin wrapped his arm around the woman. Padme was enough for Anakin.

  
“Maybe I’ll be able to sleep when I go home. I’m sure you have things planned today,” he yawned.

  
After today, Ben Kenobi would be out of Anakin’s life again and Anakin wanted nothing more than to return to his house alone and never allow Padme to take him out to another dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION: I know, Satine. I need time to see what happened. Yes. I like Anakin, and I told you that last night. Goodbye.
> 
>  
> 
> Not the most exciting chapter, but I wanted to finish some loose ends. Expect a lot of excitement and suspense to come next chapter. 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and maybe a kudo!  
> Thank you <3


	3. Leaving Arizona

Anakin stuck to his word.

  
He figured he controlled that aspect of his life. Benjamin Kenobi slipped away from Anakin’s life like water down the river. The death of Clovis lurked over Anakin’s conscious for a little over a month. With luck, Padme left Anakin alone deciding that he might be better off at home. Anakin agreed, and her rallies became too much for him once the numbers grew towards the end of her election. The two things promised those four months ago were completed and followed accordingly.

  
Despite Anakin’s new found freedom from Padme’s senatorial campaign, he left his house to vote for Padme. Choosing her as his candidate made this year all the better. At least the state fell into safe hands with an educated and compassionate woman. When she actually won the seat by a significant percentage, Anakin went to her victory celebration, but he left after dinner.

  
Arizona got lonelier when Padme left and moved temporarily to Washington. Bail told Anakin she was in good hands. Anakin laughed at the comment because no one could truly protect Padme. She covered that position well on her own. Padme offered Anakin a place in her new smaller home. He decided to tell her ‘no’. Either way, he liked his house in Arizona especially in considering the cost of living in D.C.

  
His job with the government fell through to his pure delight. Anakin chose a better-fitted job to work in an auto shop where the atmosphere felt free and fun. The owners loved having Anakin as a mechanic, and despite the small disability here and there, Anakin managed to do the work just fine. He preferred staying at the front most days.

  
Every day became scheduled out to keep from any wandering thoughts. Anakin woke up at six and got dressed. He ate breakfast around seven after his shower. By eight, he punched into work. When he arrived home, the time usually ranged from seven to eight at night. Some dinner, a show or two, and then Anakin passed out in bed.

  
The life was boring when New Year’s Eve hit. Anakin enjoyed his schedule. Life felt easy and Anakin took his meds. Everything happened the way he wanted the way he willed it to. Perhaps he lacked the friends to go out and drink to midnight. Maybe Anakin could kiss a stranger in a bar as ‘Auld Lang Syne’ played in Time’s Square.

  
Anakin stepped outside into the cold night air and shouted out a ‘goodbye’ to his coworker. He heard a ‘Happy New Year!’ before he slid into his battered jeep. The fifteen-year-old car sputtered to a start. The sound reminded Anakin to check the hood again. Though the two hundred thousand mileage told him to find a new car sooner rather than later.

  
He sat behind the wheel for a few minutes. The clock read seven thirty. Maybe Anakin needed to go out for a little while. Padme told him that morning to go out and to have as much fun as he would if she was there. Anakin snorted at her comment and chose not to indulge her fantasies. After all, Padme’s kind of fun was watching soap operas in the living room with a bottle of wine.

  
Anakin figured New Years might have carried on like Christmas. Anakin visited his mother’s grave for an hour talking to her about his life over the year on the holy holiday. The loneliness released him from its grasp for a while just so he enjoyed the moment with his favorite woman. He felt hollow without Shmi on Christmas.

  
The decision Anakin chose was to go home before he made his evening plans.

  
The ride felt longer than usual. Anakin’s eyes scanned over the road with little interest or attention. The car hummed to fill the vacant silence. Usually, he put music on, but his radio shit the bed a few days before. He ordered a new one at least.

  
“Just go out, Anakin. Come on you were the fun guy in college,” he muttered under his breath, biting his inner cheeks.

  
He answered himself, “Yeah so fun, maybe you should go to bed. It’s no different than last year.”

  
The small argument between going out and not going out continued until he pulled into his driveway. Anakin turned the car off and took the keys out of the ignition. He hopped out of the car still jostling ideas through his head about whether or not he needed a social life. New Year’s Eve always became overrated. The start of a new beginning, a fresh start made everyone so optimistic.

  
Absolute bullshit.

  
Anakin groaned, going to his backseat to grab his small bag, “Fucking hell, Anakin. You’re so negative.”

  
A yawn escaped him. His eyes strained to stay open. Anakin hated missing nights where sleep came quickly. Tonight offered a great chance of getting more than five hours. With that, Anakin felt sleep outweighed the need for social contact.

  
“It’s not the New Year. You’ll still keep your resolution.”

  
Anakin listed resolutions out on a small notepad by his bed. His therapist thought Anakin needed a new small task to keep up with and resolutions became the task.

So far the list read as follows:

  
_\- Meet new people_

  
_\- Go out more (maybe get a dog?)_

  
_\- New car_

  
_\- More entertaining life_

  
_\- Just let yourself forget about stuff for a while_

  
Needless to say, the list appeared achievable. Anakin felt that he would accomplish one or two things from the list and call it a success story.

  
Anakin pressed the lock button on his keys before he turned towards the front walkway. His eyes focused on the white concrete as his feet found their way to the doorstep. The living room light looked to be on for some reason.

  
Jogging his memory, Anakin thought he turned every light off in the house. His routine in the morning meant all the lights, appliances, and anything else turned off and he locked the door before he left.

  
His hand raised and wiggled the doorknob. The door never budged, so Anakin relaxed at the idea someone broke in. The only explanation for the light must have been that it was faulty. An easy fix that might preoccupy the man for the evening. Once he unlocked the door, he slid inside and kicked his work boots off. He moved to the kitchen where he tossed his bag in one of the chairs.

  
Although Anakin felt like someone watched his every move.

  
“Hypervigilance,” he whispered. His therapist mentioned how sometimes a symptom of PTSD was hypervigilance, so Anakin knew the anxiety in his chest must have been unwarranted. The feeling of being watched never stopped.

  
Then Anakin heard a small noise from the living room. His head became light. He closed his eyes trying to imagine that no one snuck into the house. He lived in a nice neighborhood. His neighbors consisted of old married couples and friendly families. Padme knew where he lived, but that was it.

  
Anakin took a deep breath and rested his hand on his forehead. No one could be in the house.The atmosphere felt different still.

  
Without choice, Anakin moved to the knife drawer and pulled out one of the larger and sharper options. He felt that he could defend himself if he needed to. He left his kitchen walking towards the living room of his house where the light still shined bright.

  
His hand around the hilt of the knife gripped a little tighter.

  
Someone broke into his house.

  
Anakin lost the air in his lungs knowing that he needed to leave his house before anything happened to him. Every part of his body screamed to run, but he trained to ignore his biological response. The military taught Anakin to always fight.

  
“Listen, I’ve got a fucking knife. I know you’re in here and it’s not fucking funny.” Anakin shouted, trying to keep the tremor in his voice subdued.

  
No one responded.

  
He hesitated before he moved further. Was this worth it? He figured maybe he finally went crazy being alone for so long. He held a knife in his hands because of a small noise.

  
Suddenly Anakin wished he ran. He reached the living room to lock eyes with the intruder that sat on his couch. Legs crossed over the other. A small pistol sat in the man’s hand.

  
“Leave me alone.”

  
“Ah Anakin, that’s no way to greet a guest.”

  
Ben tossed the gun to the side onto the other half of the couch with disinterest, “I’m not here for whatever you think I’m here for. We need to talk.”

  
The knife still sat in Anakin’s left hand waiting for a job. Anakin thought about throwing the knife towards the man, but the thought passed. He let the knife drop from his hand even though every part of him screamed to keep it for protection.

  
“May we be civil? I know that I have been absent for four months. There is an explanation to that too. I recommend you start packing up some things too. We’ll be leaving Arizona as soon as possible.”

  
Anakin felt his lips pull back almost to snarl at the man. He surprised himself with the sudden anger, “No I’m not leaving my house. I’m not leaving this town. I’m not leaving the fucking state. I talked to you for one night. We talked for one night. Clovis was murdered. You do whatever the hell you do. Listen I’m done with whatever politicians do. I’m sure Bail keeps you around for a reason. I’m a mechanic now. I work at this real good place that treats me like a human. I’m not given those goddamn sad eyes. I’m normal here. You aren’t taking me anywhere.”

  
“I told you there was an explanation. Perhaps you should simply listen before you choose something recklessly.”

  
“Why did you break into my house? This is the one place I can feel safe in.”

  
“Well it won’t feel very safe when you’re kidnapped as a pawn soon enough. That is a part of my explanation that I mentioned two times now.”

  
Anakin narrowed his eyes towards the man, “No, stop whatever the fuck this is. I don’t get your angle here Ben. We talked for one day, okay? If you want to kill me just do it. I’m miserable enough at least I won’t do it myself.”

  
“Oh please Anakin. Stop being a drama queen,” Ben snorted, standing up as he walked towards Anakin.

  
Immediately, Anakin began to back up ready to sprint away.

  
“You need to pack. I told you we have very limited time. When Clovis died, a senator killed him. I’ve spent four months looking at it and I have damning evidence. The issue is I’m a wanted man in the United States.”

  
Anakin paused, trying to wrap that explanation around his head, “Wait, what?”

  
“Senator Sheev Palpatine? Creepy arse he is, he kills politicians. Haven’t you heard about the senator who died a few months ago before Clovis? Come on surely you watch the news.”

  
“You mean the senator who was at my stupid medal ceremony? Senator Palpatine?”

  
“Yes, the very one,”

  
“So you’re telling me that he framed you for Clovis’s murder?”

  
Ben nodded, “Yes, you must understand. I have the evidence and all. I’m a private investigator sort of person and I work for Bail or well that is a more complicated story. I found out that he wants to seize some kind of control in the Senate. I know that he has people prepared to kidnap you as a way to put Padme in place. I don’t understand any sort of angle or what exactly he plans to do, but based off of his killing spree, I would say you’re a dead man in this house.”

  
The explanation began to make more sense. Anakin still felt uneasy towards Ben. The question seemed to be whether or not to believe the radical story presented to Anakin. He bit his bottom lip trying to focus on the present. Everything needed to be normal. He wanted everything to be normal.

  
“Please Anakin, you might not trust me; however, I need you to help me reveal this man for who he truly is and I want to be able to prevent an unnecessary death to a good man. I am a secretive person, but I am not a cruel one.”

  
“I just… I don’t…”

  
Ben pulled out his phone. He shoved the screen in Anakin’s face. The picture began to form of Anakin inside of his house then Ben changed the photo to an audio of some man’s voice talking about forced persuasion.

  
“Those images, those men took them of you. When I managed to find what I could, I thought I was a dead man. Here I am. I have a job and I need to drive to Washington D.C. to give this to Bail and Padme.”

  
“Why not fly?”

  
“Anakin, I’m wanted for murder of a United States Representative. Do you really think I’ll be able to get on a plane right now?”

  
“Touche,” Anakin chuckled, surprising himself at the retort.

  
Ben smiled, “Very funny yes, get your things. We have a limited amount of time. Do this for Padme if you must. Do not die because of your pride.”

  
Anakin looked at his living room for a moment trying to figure out his move. He knew that going with Ben meant danger. Something he swore to give up.

  
Then a small part of Anakin reminded him that he swore to protect people. He promised he would help those that needed it. Looking at Ben Kenobi, an old spark started. He had a job to do.

  
“What do I pack?”

  
The two set out to work scouring the house at a running pace. Random sets of clothes were thrown in an old beat up camouflage duffel along with bare minimum toiletries. Anakin rummaged through his closet before he looked at his uniforms. For a second, he wanted to take the badges and medals. He never wanted to lose the last things that reminded him of his friends from overseas.

  
The hesitation cost Anakin time that he did not have.

  
The man reached for a pair of dress shoes and threw them in followed by his favorite suit. Hopefully Ben chose to travel along the southern half of the United States because Anakin’s winter wardrobe paled to what might be necessary for northern states.

  
“Ready?”

  
Anakin jumped at the sound of Ben’s voice. He pressed his hand to his chest trying to take in as much air that his lungs allowed, “You can’t do that. You can’t sneak up on me, Ben.”

  
Ben sighed and put the pistol from early into the duffel and zipped it closed. Then he picked it up off of the bed, and he motioned Anakin to follow.

  
“It seems we both need to understand one another a little more before this arrangement becomes more comfortable. Now let’s go, the car I brought is parked across the street.”

  
The two men raced back downstairs as Ben opened the front door stepping outside with haste. Anakin stalled again. His eyes turned glossy looking at his home, his mom’s beautiful home. The sudden rush around brought a rush of adrenaline along with even more emotions.

  
“Anakin,”

  
“Just- I need a minute please,” Anakin snapped, clenching his fist as a small tear began to fall down his cheek. The fact he might never see the house again hurt to think about, “My mom got this house for us… it’s not much, but it’s home…”

  
Anakin felt Ben’s hand on his arm.

  
“I’m so sorry, Anakin. I promise you will come back.”

  
“I just- she died the last time I…”

  
Anakin started to cry, and he knew Ben probably thought how ridiculous the whole thing was. Leave it to a grown man to cry about his dead mother’s house.

  
“Oh Anakin, dear one, come on. We need to go.”

  
Ben’s words coaxed Anakin into starting to move. Anakin pulled the keys from his back pocket. Through the tears and hiccups, Anakin managed to lock the doors. Every light turned off. No noise could be heard from inside. He looked at the chipped paint of his front door with a sad smile. His breathing became labored. His vision increasingly blurry. The last time he left she died, he had been on duty. He had no choice.

  
“It’s all I have left of her.”

  
Ben grabbed both of Anakin’s arms forcing him to turn, “Anakin Skywalker, I do not know who your mother was, but she is proud of you. I think she would want you to leave the house if someone threatened to kill and kidnap you.”

  
“Y-yeah…” Anakin said, taking a sharp inhale. The sudden pressure on him and the new threat against his life, the thoughts never stopped. The crying made it even harder to breathe until his body started to feel like heavy weights wanting to sink to the ground.

  
Every part of him felt glued to the concrete underneath his feet.

  
“Anakin, if you stay here, you will die. We need to go.”

  
Anakin looked at Ben. The two shared a pause of silence. Anakin still felt uncertain that Ben was the right choice, yet Anakin learned one thing in his life. Go with your gut. “If I go with you I might die, Ben.”

  
The ferocity in those blue eyes startled Anakin. Ben grabbed onto Anakin’s left hand almost in a handshake. A small promise was made, “Over my bloody dead body. Let’s go.”

  
One more thing Anakin learned: never ever look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the journey begins. I'm really excited to start getting into the real drama and plot of the fic. Thank you all for reading I hope this story has proven worthwhile. 
> 
> Comment or leave kudos it'll make my day (and make me want to write more)!
> 
> Thank you <3


	4. The Long Road Ahead

Once the two hit the road, Anakin realized a lot of questions needed to be answered. The atmosphere seemed too tense and awkward to even think and to talk felt even more daunting.

  
Anakin decided the silent tears still falling down his cheeks must have made Ben feel uncomfortable, or the other man simply may not have wanted to deal with the situation. Besides Anakin officially took the title of a convict and they needed to get out of Arizona soon. Maybe Ben needed the time to concentrate on the road versus a potentially distracting and pointless conversation.

  
Anakin’s arm rested on the door. For a second, Anakin thought about putting the window down on his side. The fresh air helped to clear his head. He stole a glance at Ben whose attention focused solely on the road ahead. Summoning enough courage, Anakin asked, “Can I roll the window down?”

  
“The windows are tinted, I don’t suggest it.” Ben deadpanned back.

  
A bit of disappointment hung over Anakin’s head. Ben’s answer was not too surprising though. “Oh… okay,” Anakin sighed, puffing his cheeks out, “Wait I thought tinted windows were illegal.”

  
Ben replied curtly, “These tinted windows are legal. I’m not an idiot.”

  
“Right, sorry,”

  
Anakin shifted back into silence. Clearly, his first attempt failed because Ben responded with a tremendous amount of hostility.

  
The next best thing was to analyze the car. Ben chose a 2012 black Ford Fusion. Anakin noticed how smooth the tires were on the pavement. He remembered it was a sport’s car though rather unsuspecting to the average individual. Clever of Ben, the man considered speed when choosing. Anakin examined the car’s interior. The radio looked relatively new, and the climate settings were numerous. The hot weather required air condition which the ford thankfully provided.

  
Anakin ran his fingers on the soft, black leather. The texture reminded him that he forgot his glove to cover his prosthetic, though now it did not matter. The pair wanted to avoid the public eye.

  
After a few minutes, Anakin ran out of things to look at. The temptation to read through the car’s manual came and passed. Someone needed to say something. That someone needed to be Ben in Anakin’s opinion. After all Ben took Anakin from his safe place into the absolute unknown.

  
Anakin brought his hand up to dry the tears somehow still dripping. He knew nothing good would come of crying. He needed to call Padme.

  
“I need to call Padme, Ben.”

  
“No, we don’t have any burner phones right now. I took the liberty of throwing yours in the garbage. Perhaps if we find a phone booth though I don’t think we will anytime soon.” Ben sighed, looking at Anakin for a fleeting second, “Anakin look, I know this is going to be hard, but Bail knows what I am doing. He will tell Padme if he thinks it is necessary.”

  
“If he thinks it’s _necessary_? She’s my best friend, Ben. She’s the only family I have around. What the fuck?”

  
“Anakin, I told you this is a very delicate situation—”

  
“No, you’ve told me about fucking nothing! I don’t even know where we’re going—”

  
“Well, you could’ve asked that. We’re heading towards New Mexico. No need to shout.”

  
Anakin groaned. His head hit the back of the chair with a thud. The aggravation and temper would likely become an issue on this journey.  
Finding someone who was good looking and had a decent personality was too good to be true.

  
“No that’s not the point. I mean we’ve been driving for two hours, and you haven’t said a word.” Anakin grumbled.

  
Ben ran a hand through his hair, and he looked to be debating what to say next. Anakin tried to stop himself from going straight to yelling again. This was a predicament for both of them Anakin tried to realize. After all, Anakin was not framed for murder.  
“Anakin, I don’t know what you need me to say right now. You are in a delicate emotional state.”

  
“Just say anything, please.”

  
“I took you from your mother’s home where you’re still recovering from the wounds that have been inflicted upon you. I took you from everything you know. I don’t exactly know how to talk to you.” Ben laughed, surprising Anakin. The laugh was more hysteria if anything.

  
The two fell into silence again neither knowing what the other wanted. Anakin decided silence was better than talking to Ben. After another five minute hiatus, Anakin decided to talk to ben was better than silence.

  
“So, how’d you get into this business?”

  
“Business? Private investigation?”

  
“Well, kind of? Are you like a Sherlock Holmes but with a little more James Bond flare?”

  
Ben smiled looking amused at the comparison, “I was a detective for some time until I decided to work in the private sector. Typically they’re hired by attorneys in criminal cases, so Bail found me through a colleague several years ago and we’ve been working together ever since. I suppose I’m more of a Sherlock Holmes. Not as intelligent,”

  
“Well I mean you seem pretty smart, where’d ya go to school?”

  
“Oh Cambridge, but that was nearly fifteen years ago.”

  
“ _Oh, Cambridge_? You’re one of those guys aren’t you?”

  
“You’ll have to explain yourself a bit more. I don’t really understand your thought processes, dear.”

  
Anakin felt peeved by the way Ben said the word ‘dear’. He rolled his eyes in response, crossing his arms. The smug look on Ben’s face made Anakin want to scream. Was conversation worth it? After another ten minutes of silence, Anakin decided to ‘fuck it’.

  
“Alright, why America? Why not England?”

  
“Better work, I moved here immediately after undergraduate school and then attended received my Ph.D. for Criminal Justice at the University of Maryland. It’s all very boring.”

  
“Doesn’t really sound boring. I went to undergraduate school then joined the military to pay the bills I guess. If anything, I’m boring.”

  
“Well, I suppose being wanted for murder is always interesting. I can’t say I thought I would end up in Arizona investigating numerous hitmen that all trace back to the United States Senator.”

  
Anakin laughed agreeing that it was an unusual place to be in. “I thought I’d be done with running around, but hey a cross-country road trip with a big target on the back of my head doesn’t seem too different from my old job.”

  
“They’ll say I kidnapped you I’m sure. No one wants to mudsling a war hero. Trust me.”

  
“I don’t even understand how I’m a hero. I passed out as soon as my arm blew off.” Anakin said, looking down at his mental hand.

  
“I suppose the definition varies from person to person. I’m sure if you were a Captain that you must have had a decent work ethic. At least you did your job,” Ben replied.

  
“Hardly,”

  
“I don’t exactly understand why you haven’t gone into engineering though.”

  
Anakin bit his lip. He hated answering this question every time someone asked. Plenty of people pestered him about his career aspirations outside the army. “I needed the money to even think about a Master’s or whatever, so I picked the army for the G.I. Bill, though I wanted to help where I could. I lost half of my arm, and I don’t think I’ll be able to do as much as I might have when I was intact.”  


“That is bullshit.”

  
“What?”

  
Ben’s face settled into a scolding frown with his brows furrowed, “You still have a brain the last time I checked. Some engineers don’t build things you know. Some create prototypes, or hell you probably could even go into prosthetics. It can be easier to configure something if you’re actually experiencing it from day to day, I suppose.”

The point was flawed, yet it made a considerable amount of sense. Anakin agreed that he could have gone back to school. Maybe his arm became just an excuse at this point.

  
“You’re making an excuse to not go, aren’t you?” Ben asked, reading Anakin like a book.

  
“You’re good at your job, Mr. Kenobi,” Anakin said, frowning.

  
Ben shrugged at Anakin’s comment deciding not to press the matter. Anakin felt relieved when Ben finished the line of questioning.

  
A sign passed by that read that New Mexico would be in thirty miles.

  
“Thirty minutes to New Mexico,” Anakin mumbled.

  
“Depends on the cameras,”

  
“What?”

  
“Tolls have cameras that might get a picture of us. We have to avoid tolls as much as we can. I’m sure my rent-a-car may soon be discovered. I’m in the works of getting new papers for us, but the man I use is in Texas.”

  
“You have a man for this sort of thing?”

  
“I needed to go undercover once. Long story, Satine would tell you if you asked her.”

  
“Oh Satine,” Anakin snorted, giving Ben a look, “She loves me doesn’t she?”

  
Ben chuckled, “Satine is a hard pill to swallow in the beginning. She is very amused by you, and I dare say enchanted. Do you remember the campaign dinner?”

“What do you think?”

“Fair enough, well she caught your eye from what I remember and said something along the lines of ‘If you don’t sleep with him Benjamin, then I will.’.”

A dark rouge plastered onto Anakin’s cheeks as he avoided eye contact with Ben. Anakin tried to collect himself from being too flustered, but Ben noticed the coloring with some amusement.

  
“Are you flustered now, Mr. Skywalker?”

  
“No, I’m just… what did you say after she said that?”

“Ah right. I said something about how I had every intention of sleeping with you,” Ben paused, biting his lip, “But this must be strictly professional. We need to focus on our task. I must apologize if you were hoping to do—”

  
Anakin coughed, “No, no it’s fine, really. I don’t need to have sex with you or anything. I mean you’re attractive and the accent. I mean- I didn’t even really want to do that to begin with so we’re fine.”

  
Anakin noticed Ben’s expression falter before it turned back to neutral. Perhaps a hint of disappointment must have passed. Anakin felt good that Ben actually wanted to sleep together

.  
“Yes, yes of course. My apologies for the assumption,”

  
If Anakin thought the silence before was awkward, he spoke too soon.

  
Anakin tried to figure out the best way to resurrect the conversation that died from his lie.

  
“Okay, okay, I did want to sleep with you, but like that was before I figured out you were a shady guy from the bartender that night”

  
“Excuse me? Did you just call me shady?”

  
“Yeah I mean, you did lie about being a lawyer. I think I am allowed to make a sound judgment on that.”

  
“Yes, I suppose I did lie. Ahsoka usually is rather kind. I may have scared her from another event a few months ago.”

  
Anakin perked up, turning his full attention to Ben, “What happened?”

“She saw me threatening someone in the alley, but in my defense, the man tried to pull a knife on me. That had nothing to do with my work. We both were in the wrong place at the wrong time,”

  
The story confirmed the threats that Ahsoka claimed to have witnessed. Anakin decided to trust the story after considering Ben really had no reason to lie at this point.

  
“I’m glad you mutually reciprocated your feelings for me,” Ben said.  
  
  
Anakin tried to fake a smile. “Yeah, we have a job to do you’re right,” he laughed.

  
“Exactly,” Ben agreed.

Anakin noticed another sign that indicated New Mexico now was fifteen miles away. The closer they got to the border, the better Anakin began to feel. If they were in a new state maybe, for the time being, they were safe. “Are we safer in New Mexico?”

“It will be safe as long as I continue to drive. A better word for it might be safer, I don’t think we will ever be safe. We cannot stop. I fear that we are being followed.”

  
“I thought you said no one could see us in the car?”

  
“Palpatine’s men aren’t idiots. They know what they are doing, and they will stop at nothing to take us down. One of his top hitmen is a man nicknamed ‘Maul’. I’m sure your imagination can conjure up what happens to his victims.”

  
The name sent a shiver down Anakin’s spine. Ben lacked the ability to sugar coat a situation. “Yeah, he sounds pleasant.”

“Mm, very,”

  
“Why wouldn’t Palpatine go after Padme’s family?”

  
“Anakin, you are with Padme daily from what I understand. If I were an outsider, you two appear to be a couple. Always take the person closest to get what you want, but I fear Palpatine may go after Padme’s family.”

  
“I should have just let them take me. Her family doesn’t deserve that pain,” Anakin said.

  
Ben took one hand off the wheel to rest on Anakin’s shoulder. Anakin jumped at the touch before he took a deep breath to relax. The movement appeared out of nowhere.

  
“It will be alright, Anakin. Padme’s family will know soon. These men will do anything, but the first step to beating your enemy is to know them and I know them. Expect everyone and everything from now on to be untrustworthy and suspicious. You shouldn’t even trust me if the time calls for it. Trust only yourself.”

  
Anakin nodded, swallowing what felt like a rock down his throat, “Okay Ben, just as long as Padme will be safe. I’m doing this for her.”

  
“A worthy reason, I shall do anything in my power to ensure your safety and her’s.”

  
“Thank you,”

  
Soon enough, the car passed over New Mexico’s border and Anakin felt himself relax some of the muscles that had been tensed for the past hour and a half. His eyes noticed that the clock read 11:00 p.m. Only one hour left until New Year’s.

  
“I want to drive through the state if I can. It depends on our petrol.” Ben hummed.

  
“Yeah I’m sure there aren’t too many gas stations, so maybe choose the next one we see,” Anakin warned, turning his gaze to the practically deserted road. Everyone was out celebrating while Anakin and Ben were on the run.

  
“Were you going to go out tonight?” Ben asked.

  
Anakin shrugged, “Me? I probably would have gone to bed.”

Ben frowned, “Someone like you should go out on New Year’s Eve.”

  
“The crowds aren’t my thing,” Anakin replied.

  
Ben gave a nod, going on to say, “I never really celebrated the day myself. I don’t see the point in a new beginning when you can restart any day at any time of the year.”

  
Anakin agreed, but a part of him wanted to defend the many that believed in the day, “It’s symbolic. People like that kind of thing. Sometimes it can be really hard to try a new thing or fix some bad aspect of your life, y’know?”

  
“I see your point. I never really needed to restart. Tonight may be the exception.” Ben said.

  
“I think if anything it’s an extra push to do what you need to do. I’ll restart with you.”

  
The two offered a smile to one another, both looking exhausted. Anakin wished he could fall asleep right now, but he knew Ben probably preferred having someone to talk to.

  
“Were you on the news?” Anakin asked, wishing he had his phone to look up the possible articles about Ben.

  
Ben began to laugh, but he nodded to confirm Anakin’s question, “Yes Anakin, you should see the limited details on the story. It all looked very fake. I even had an alibi. I was with Padme and Bail the entire time. In fact, I didn’t talk to Clovis all evening. I don’t even know the man.”

  
“He was a horrible guy. Not supposed to speak ill of the dead, but he was so cruel to his ex-wife and he kept trying to flirt with Padme. I get jealous and he wasn’t even- he was a really shifty guy.” Anakin stumbled over his words, feeling bad for trash talking Clovis.

  
“Anakin, if he wasn’t the best person when he was alive, then I think you should be able to reflect on those issues. Besides I’m the only one listening right now. You can say anything to me and I won’t be bothered.” Ben replied, hand moving to stroke his beard.

  
“Yeah, I guess,” Anakin agreed.

  
Ben looked like he wanted to say more, but he hesitated for some reason. Anakin watched the way Ben’s mouth opened to speak until it closed again to only open.

  
“Ben, what’s up?”

  
“I forgot to mention something we both are going to need to do.”

  
“Yeah, what is it then?”

  
The man moved his hand to run through his hair and then it fell back onto the wheel. Ben finally spit it out, “We both need to alter our appearances.”

  
“Oh like haircuts?” Anakin asked, “I don’t mind that. Ben, I had to buzz my hair off for the army.”

  
“Alright, alright, I wasn’t sure how attached you were to your hair. I might only shave though I will need to do so every day if I follow through with that.”

  
“We’ll figure it out. Maybe we should make you a brunette,”

  
“We are not going that far. Thank you for the suggestion,”

  
Anakin laughed, moving his hand up to ruffle Ben’s hair, “You’d look so good. Come on,”

  
Ben turned his head to offer Anakin a warm smile before he turned back to the road, “I think there’s a petrol station coming up that we can stop at. Do everything you need to very quickly and get back into the car.”

“Sir, yes, sir,”

  
“Anakin, I’m not kidding. Go to the bathroom, but as soon as I’m done I want you back in your seat.” Ben sighed.

  
“Okay, jeez. You sound like my commanding officer.”

  
The gas station Ben pulled over at was thirty minutes into New Mexico.

  
Anakin looked at the time before he got out of the car. “Happy New Year!” Anakin cheered, punching Ben’s shoulder softly.

  
Ben turned to look at Anakin with a grin, “Well, happy New Year to you too. I hate to ruin the moment, but go run and do your things.”

  
Anakin chuckled, getting out of the car. No one could be seen near the gas station other than the cashier inside waiting for some lonely suckers to come in. Ben followed Anakin into the store to pay for the pump with cash.

  
Anakin b-lined for the men’s restroom with a quicker pace, remembering he never got to go before he left the house some hours ago. He zipped his jeans down relieving himself. Immediately relief flooded his senses as his shoulders relaxed. He flushed the urinal and went to wash his hands noticing a new man come into the bathroom.

  
Neither made eye contact as Anakin went to grab paper towels to dry his hands.

  
When the man finished his business, he looked at Anakin with a smile, “Happy New Year,”

  
Anakin turned fully to see the man, “Oh yeah, happy New Year,” he grinned, going to leave the bathroom until the door would not open for him.

  
After another tug, Anakin figured the bathroom had a faulty lock. “Aw shit, the door’s locked.”

  
“Oh I wonder how that happened,” the man commented, feigning shock.

  
Anakin narrowed his gaze and examined the way the man failed to look surprised. Then Anakin decided he needed to get the hell out of this enclosed space. Clearly, the intruder locked the door. “Well, I’ll just bang on the door or something. I’m sure that might get some attention, yeah?”

  
“That won’t be necessary, Captain Skywalker.”

  
“I have somewhere else to be, buddy. Sorry to ruin your night. If you wanted an autograph you should’ve just came out and said it.” Anakin snorted, hand shifting the back of his pocket where he kept his army knife in emergencies, “Hey the bathroom door is locked!” Anakin shouted, keeping himself facing the other bathroom occupant. He hoped the cashier heard his yelling.

  
The punch came fast and unexpected. Anakin ducked underneath the fist allowing his reflexes to take over. Then the knee in his crouch followed, and pain started to trickle into his body. Without a second thought, Anakin used his left fist to punch the other back. He felt it collide with the man’s jaw.

  
Arms wrapped around Anakin’s neck as the two slammed into the wall next to the bathroom door. Anakin wheezed for air as he used his weight to slam the man behind him into the wall again and again.

  
Anakin turned and mustered his strength to get the attacker’s arms off of him. Close combat always suited Anakin during his training. His breathing started to become labored until he managed to slip out from under the tight grip to immediately send a forceful punch into the man’s sternum. The attacker let out a small moan.

  
As soon as Anakin started to back up towards the door again, the man recovered and walked right back up to Anakin with punches ready. Anakin brought his prosthetic and arm up to block the hits. Anakin slipped in another punch to the guy’s face.

  
Fingers latched onto Anakin’s hair and dragged him over to the three sinks. The man shoved Anakin head toward the sink until his cheek hit the cold white porcelain at bone breaking speed. The taste of rich copper poured into Anakin’s mouth.

  
The dizzying hit made Anakin stumble to the side. He remained crouched down trying to straighten out to bring himself back to his tall height. The black dots that speckled his vision provided another obstacle. Hands pushed Anakin’s shoulders down and the assailant’s knee came right at Anakin’s nose this time. A crack rang in the air.

  
Somehow Anakin ripped his head away from the death grip and he delivered a side kick to the man’s chest hearing another sweet crunch. The other stumbled back into one of the stall’s pressing his hand to the middle of his chest.

  
Anakin felt his head spinning, warm blood trickling down his nostril onto his lip. He kicked at the bathroom’s door until someone finally opened it.

  
“I’m sorry about…”

  
Anakin kept his eyes trained on the attacker who was still trying to collect himself. Anakin pushed past the shop employee and sprinted straight through the glass doors. As soon as the cool night air hit his face, he noticed Ben finishing the pump. “We need to fucking go now!” Ben turned, looking surprised at Anakin’s state. Ben closed the gas cap and slid into the driver’s seat without inquiry.

  
Anakin slammed the passenger door, his heartbeat at one hundred and eighty beats per minute, “You need to go. You need to go right now, Ben!”

  
“I am! I am!” Ben shouted, hitting the gas pedal as the car screeched across the pavement right back onto the road.

  
Anakin watched the man who attacked him run out of the store towards a car hidden by the side of the building. His anxiety, nausea, and the pain made Anakin’s adrenaline skyrocket. He stretched his hand trying to quiet the pain in his knuckles. Thoughts whirled as he tried to piece together something to say.

  
“Who attacked you? Are you hurt? What happened, Anakin?” Ben asked, speaking in a rushed manner.

  
“I-I went to the bathroom. Some fucking guy just came in and I was leaving. Bastard locked the door next th-thing I know his fist fucking swings. I ducked, but he-he managed to get in some good hits. I don’t think I lost a tooth, but fuck my nose got smashed into his kn-knee—” Anakin gasped, continuing to look out the back window.

  
The other vehicle continued to follow them, their headlights shining in the rearview and side view windows.

  
“I have to shake them off. Buckle your seatbelt.”

  
Anakin stumbled to click the seatbelt in as Ben started to push one hundred miles an hour on the empty road. Soon enough other cars started to crowd the highway they were on. Ben switched lanes trying to keep the upper hand. When Ben took an exit in between two other cars, Anakin noticed the other vehicle speed past failing to notice the switch.

  
A small moment of relief allowed Anakin’s lungs to begin to breathe again.

  
“We aren’t stopping anymore. We’re going to have to get to Houston before we stop again.” Ben said, trying to remain calm, “I have a first aid kit in the back seat, but I cannot help much right now. Anakin, you need to take a deep breath please.”

  
“I…” Anakin hesitated, feeling something acidic crawl up his throat. Despite Ben’s prior request, Anakin rolled down the window to throw up. Once Anakin finished, he rolled the window up again.

  
The pain started to dissipate from his hand and mouth, yet the pounding headache and pulsating nose stayed. “I have a headache, I gotta just sleep it off…” Anakin murmured, beginning to lean into the passenger door.

  
Ben pinched Anakin’s arm, “You need to stay awake. With your luck you have a concussion.”

  
“Fine,”

  
“You will not be going to the bathroom alone anymore. In fact you shall pee in a cup if absolutely necessary.”

  
“Ben, fuck off, I didn’t see him even come in. I figured you’d be watching for other people coming into the gas station.”

  
“Then… we both are at fault. A lesson for next time,”

  
“Yeah, whatever,”

  
Ben’s grip on the wheel relaxed. He turned to look at Anakin with a concerned expression. Ben tried to remedy the predicament, “Once we’re closer to Houston, we will be able to stop and switch the car. New papers might make traveling easier. A populated city will also help shake those men off our trail. I’m hoping there’s somewhere we can stay, but I cannot promise. We should be able to look at those bruises and cuts of your’s when we get there.”

  
“Okay,” Anakin mumbled, trying to keep his emotions steady.

  
“Take the ice out of the kit and put it on your nose, dear one.”

  
The softness in Ben’s tone compelled Anakin to reach in the back for the ice pack. Anakin jiggled the contents of the bag beginning to shake them. Then he smacked the bag on his leg. The pack felt reasonably cold and began to stop the throbbing.

  
“I’m sorry I failed to see that man go into the store. I do agree that was my fault. I told you to do what you wanted to. I think next time I will pay greater attention to those around us. We cannot afford to lose one another, yes?”

  
Anakin used his metal hand to prop the ice pack on his nose. He used his other hand, beaten and bruised, to rest on Ben’s leg. Perhaps an intimate move, but Anakin considered it to be appropriate. Physical contact helped the anxiety. “You’re right, Ben. We can’t lose each other. At least I’m a crafty fighter. I’ll need to recover a little if I’m going to have to fight another guy again.”

  
“Hopefully next time, I’ll be able to throw some punches too.”

-

Anakin needed the sleep. From his calculations, he had been awake for seventy-eight hours or more. Breathing through his nose became incredibly difficult and his mouth began to dry out from the lack of water in the car.   
  


“Hey…” Anakin murmured, after a drawn-out yawn.   
  


“Are you feeling alright, Anakin?” Ben asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.   
  


“I know the ride to Houston is long. Do you want me to drive?”  
  


“No Anakin, I know the route we’re taking. You should sleep if you can. I am in control of the situation.” Ben smiled.  
  


The answer made Anakin frown as he looked down at his bloodied knuckles. The cuts stung still despite mostly healing over. His body ached. His thoughts strung together in a huge muddied mess. “It’s thirteen hours to Houston. Are you sure?” Anakin asked. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip unable to understand why his intestines felt twisted. “Ben, c’mon just let me drive,”  
  


Ben frowned at Anakin’s request, “Anakin, is something the matter?”   
  


“I don’t know I feel sick or something.”   
  


“Do you need to roll the window down again?”  
  


“No, no, I’m fine.”  
  


“Ah alright, do you need anything?” Ben asked.  
  


Anakin tried his best to take a deep breath holding it in as long as he could. “I need to just be doing something. I can’t just sit here. It’d be better if I drove.”  
  


“You need to rest and be cleaned up. I don’t think you’re in the right state of mind to drive right now.” Ben sighed.  
  


“It’s okay. I’ve been fucking worse.” Anakin mumbled, his eyes flickered to Ben’s unoccupied hand wanting to reach for it. Anakin always favored physical affection as a way to ease the mania. “Why didn’t you let me die?”  
  


“Pardon?” Ben asked.  
  


Anakin sighed, scrunching his nose to feel the throbbing pain start over. “I asked why didn’t you just let me die. Leave me in my house. They would’ve said I killed myself. Easy kill and a great way to throw Padme off…”  
  


“Anakin, is there something you aren’t telling me?”   
  


“Ben, I don’t think I need to explain myself. I’m gonna sleep if you aren’t gonna let me fucking drive.” Anakin growled, turning his head to look out the passenger window.   
  


The amount of sand that covered the road they traveled on made Anakin scowl. For a guy who grew up in Arizona, he could not stand being surrounded by the gritty, course material every day especially after his time in the Middle East.   
  


His teeth bit down harder on his lip knowing it would start bleeding soon if he did not stop. His fingers fidgeted in his lap wanting something to tinker with or to create. Anakin never trapped himself in small spaces for hours on end, and Ben probably didn’t understand why Anakin seemed so off compared to his usual awkward side.   
  


“Anakin, I know this is going to be stressful. I need you to trust me.”  
  


“You told me not to trust you.”  
  


Ben gave an audible sigh, “That is another case. I meant you need to believe my decisions are for your benefit.”  
  


“We barely know each other.”  
  


“I know far more about you than you think I do,” Ben replied coolly.   
  


Anakin turned back to Ben. “Whatever you read online—”  
  


“Anakin, Padme may not know about our current situation, but I did say I would look out for you while I was in Arizona. Unfortunately, this was before I was framed for murder.”  
  


“Listen if this shit is all charity, I should’ve stayed where I was. I’d rather be a bargaining chip than Padme’s actual family.” Anakin said, tightening his fist.   
  


The tension broke when Ben touched Anakin’s leg and squeezed his thigh.   
  


Part of Anakin broke as tears fell down his cheeks. “Don’t touch me,”  
  


“Anakin, you need to take a deep breath. You need to tell me what is the matter.”  
  


“I owe you nothing.” Anakin snapped, pulling his leg away despite desperately needing the physical contact. “I don’t have to tell you anything.”   
  


Anakin wanted to tell Ben about the long nights, the days of fasting, the times where he woke up breathless, suffocating. Part of him yearned for another person to understand what he went through.   
  


“Why don’t I tell you something about my life? I am not as two dimensional as you may think.” Ben sighed, retracting his hand back to his lap.  
  


Anakin crossed his arms. “I don’t need some sob story from you,” he said.  
  


“I figured you might need a way to connect with me, Anakin. When we first met, we seemed to have a slight connection, especially through physical attraction. Let me help you. You clearly need it.” Ben said.  
  


“Fine,”  
  


“Back at your house, I remembered my mother when you mentioned your’s to me.”  
  


“Are you seriously reminding me of my dead mother?”  
  


“No, Anakin, no,” Ben replied, his grip tightening on the wheel in front of him. “My mother passed away when I was a teenager. We share different circumstances and I still have my father; however, I wanted you to know I am sorry I took you away from your home.”  
  


“I’m sorry for your loss,” Anakin said, training his vision on the dashboard.  
  


“Thank you,” Ben sighed.  
  


“I haven’t slept. I haven’t eaten. I have a broken fucking nose. Ben, I don’t even have the meds I’m on that my therapist prescribes me. I’m a fucking moody guy. You’ll have to deal with it.” Anakin said, coming partially clean about his emotions. “It adds up.”  
  


Ben frowned and said, “You should not allow your emotions to control you, Anakin. You’ll find irrational decisions only lead to trouble.”  
  


“Listen, I deal with my anger how I need to. Maybe you’re really good at sorting through your feelings, but I’m not and I don’t think my head plans on changing anytime soon.” Anakin said.   
  


The two failed to understand the other’s perspective. Anakin shut his eyes and leaned his chair back. Anakin knew Ben was staring at him.   
  


“Anakin, sleep, it’ll give you a clearer head.”   
  


“Whatever,” Anakin replied. 

-

The sun broke from the horizon as Anakin’s heavy eyelids peeled open to see light brightening the car interior. He noticed the clock read seven in the morning. Five hours of rest was a godsend for Anakin’s body. Something warm laid on top of his form and felt soft to the touch. His hand pinched the material recognizing it as a blanket or some cloth.   
  


“Good morning, Ani,”   
  


“Mm,” Anakin hummed, trying to keep his eyes squinted as he took in the other man’s features.   
  


Ben’s auburn hair glistened in the sunlight. His side profile distinguished all the handsome features Anakin loved like Ben's nice jaw accented with a ginger-colored beard, his straight sloped nose, the pale blue eyes. The odd resentment Anakin harbored from earlier dissipated with his other unpleasant emotions replaced by an inexplicable sense of peace.   
  


The blue eyes looked down at Anakin making the man’s heart stutter. “Anakin, how’s your nose?”  
  


“Mm,” Anakin hummed again, noticing his mouth desert dry. “Hurts,” he croaked, his voice crackly and quiet.   
  


Anakin must have been hallucinating as Ben’s fingers raked through his dirty blond hair.   
  


“We’re in Texas now,”  
  


“Good,” Anakin whispered, pulling the blanket closer to his form. His back ached from the uncomfortable car seat. “Water?”  
  


“Yes, one second,” Ben said, reaching into the back for a water bottle. He handed the liquid to Anakin. “Make sure you sit up drinking that. The last thing we need is for you to choke.”   
  


With slightly labored breathing, Anakin situated himself into an upright position still unable to open his eyes fully. A small headache made itself known. Anakin’s hand felt weak and he had a hard time making a mist.   
  


“Did you put the blanket on me?” Anakin asked.  
  


“Yes, I did. You were shaking at one point.” Ben answered, his hand resting next to Anakin’s leg.   
  


“Thank you,” Anakin whispered.   
  


Anakin allowed his fingers to knit with Ben’s sharing the quiet moment. His head felt clearer from the sleep. He knew why he was shaking in his sleep, but he figured Ben didn’t care to know.  
 

“I know your eyes are sensitive right now, but I must warn you that you have two black eyes,” Ben said.   
  


Anakin moved his right arm to push down the visor. After a few attempts to flip open the mirror with his prosthetic fingers, he gave a triumphant noise looking at the black and blue circles beneath his eyes.   
  


He let go of Ben’s hand. His left hand came up to his face, pressing gently on the colored bruises. “This isn’t good.”   
  


“I know I said I would not stop until Houston; however, I believe stopping at a drug store is in our best interest so that we can try to cover up the bruises and perhaps find some proper medical supplies,” Ben suggested. 

  
An hour passed before Ben pulled into a drug store parking lot. Anakin decided to stay in the car unsure if he should go anywhere in public with his appearance. Ben agreed.   
  


The man came out of the store without issue a few bags now in hand. Ben handed the plastic bags to Anakin. Once the car started with a hum, they were back on the road.   
  


“Another seven hours, Ani,”   
  


“Yeah…” Anakin sighed, shuffling through the bags’ contents. “What the hell is this stuff?”  
  


Ben turned his attention to the concealer and foundation he bought. “Ah yes, you need to cover your bruises up. Do you need assistance applying them?”   
  


Anakin frowned, noticing Ben managed to find a skin tone that matched Anakin’s perfectly. “How’d you get the right shade?”  
  


“Sun-kissed golden tan, I’ve fantasized enough about you to remember your skin color.” Ben chuckled.  
  


The blush colored Anakin’s cheeks. “Oh,” Anakin mumbled, opening the packaging to try to figure out the application process. Padme never did her makeup in front of him, and Anakin believed she only wore mascara and lipstick because of how perfect her skin was.   
  


As Anakin smeared the cold liquid under his eyes, he started to worry about his best friend. “Padme’s safe?”  
  


“From what Bail has told me, she is safe,” Ben answered.  
  


“Alright, alright…” Anakin mumbled, glad his voice started to come back. “I’m surprised my nose didn’t need to be set.”  
  


“Well, I am too. You should cover the bruising on your jaw, love.”   
  


“Y’know… I know we said this is professional and all.” Anakin began, starting to cover the bruise on his jaw, “But I think we should ignore what we said.”  
  


Ben remained quiet not responding to Anakin’s suggestion.   
  


Anakin covered his face hoping he looked remotely normal. “I mean…” he sighed.  
  


“Anakin, I don’t want to have any issues down the line. I am unsure of what may happen when we reach D.C. All I know is that our lives are in significant danger. Romantic attachment could result in one of us making poor decisions. My job is to stop this corruption.”   
  


“I know the cost. My life has been in danger before, but if we end up getting hurt or we even die… wouldn’t you rather at least spend our time together?” Anakin reasoned.  
  


“Why the change of heart?” Ben asked.  
  


“Gut feeling,” Anakin shrugged. “Always go with my gut,”  
  


“I see… well, I will contemplate your suggestion, Anakin. I must treat this situation carefully.”   
  


“Ben, you can just tell me upfront. Don’t be weird about it.”  
  


“Well, we hardly know one another. Perhaps simple sex is easy, but we are with one another for the next week or so.”   
  


“You’re the one calling me love and shit.” Anakin snapped.  
  


“Yes, this is why we should not be involved with one another. I seem to already be upsetting you. Anakin, there’s no reason to concern yourself with this.” Ben said eyebrows furrowed his lips drawn down in a frown.   
  


“Sorry I asked,”

-

Hours passed until the duo passed the ‘Welcome to Houston’ sign. It was three in the afternoon with the sun blazing down on the Texan city. Part of Anakin was grateful for their arrival. The car ride had remained silent for hours after the confrontation about the budding (more likely killed) romance.   
  


Ben explained the plan to Anakin. All Anakin heard was something about a motel and only traveling at night. It seemed Anakin would go from one small place to another small space where he would be trapped inside.   
  


“What are we vampires now?”  
  


“Cute. People may see us outside. It is easier to remain hidden at night. My contact will come by our motel to make the switch.” Ben replied, giving Anakin an eye roll.   
  


“What? I can’t crack a joke now?”   
  


“You seemed perfectly fine ignoring me for the rest of our car ride.”   
  


“Yeah but—”  
  


“Anakin we’re almost to the motel please just be quiet. I have a headache.”   
  


The car came to a stop twenty minutes later in front of an old, tattered looking two-floor motel. The parking lot showed cracks along with concrete. The mint green paint that colored the exterior chipped away. Anakin noticed a few cars scattered in different spaces. No one parked near one another. Ben chose a spot near the back.   
  


Ben got out of the car to get a room as Anakin was left to sit in the heat. The makeup covering his face felt ready to melt off. The clothing he wore began to cling to his skin. Anakin made an audible groan to himself before he opened the passenger door. There was a cool breeze that brought relief to the late twenty-year-old instantly. A small sigh escaped him as he squinted at the street hundreds of feet away. No one appeared to notice him.  
  


Ben’s familiar figure came into view. Anakin examined the man’s posture. Ben appeared calm, at ease, and content. His eyes were another story.   
  


Once Ben was within ear’s reach he began to berate the younger man, “When I say wait in the car, it means to wait in the car.” Ben said.  
  


“Yeah, I was gonna pass out if I stayed in there. You took the fucking keys.”  
  


“I didn’t need you get any smart ideas while I was getting the room key.”   
  


“What’s your problem, Ben?”  
  


“You need to realize I am trying to keep you safe, Anakin.” Ben snapped.  
  


Anakin opened the car door getting the bags out of the car. He grabbed whatever he wanted before he slammed the door shut waiting for Ben to get what he needed.   
  


Ben shot Anakin a dirty look when the door slammed shut. Without chastising the boy for his immaturity, Ben lifted the remaining bags and motioned Anakin to follow.   
  


Anakin walked behind Ben taking in different details on the ground. There were discarded cigarette butts sprinkled on the ground near the first floor doors. Part of Anakin ached for a smoke between his teeth. Something about the nicotine relaxed his nerves. “Can I buy cigarettes?”  
  


“Another unhealthy habit I assume?” Ben commented.  
  


The two began to walk up an outside metal spiral staircase. Each step felt labored to Anakin as he tried to bite his tongue from saying something nasty back.   
  


“I don’t have my meds. I get anxious.” Anakin replied.  
  


“Oh…” Ben sighed, reaching the top of the stairs before he paused and turned towards Anakin, “I’ll see if I can find an alternative remedy.”  
  


“Thanks,” Anakin mumbled, “What room?”  
  


“219,” Ben replied.  
  


The cream-colored wooden door came into their view with a crooked number ‘219’ to show the ghastly condition of the place. “Are their bed bugs?”  
  


“Don’t judge a book by its cover, Anakin. Did anyone ever teach you that?” Ben smirked, wrangling the wooden door open with a ‘hmph’.  
  


The interior of the room surprised Anakin.  
  


There was gold trimming that lined dark navy walls. A single king bed sat in the middle of the room with a simple white duvet cover and four or so pillows. Anakin stepped inside noticing the plush carpet underneath his shoes. The lighter carpet somehow unmarked and spotless.  
  


“Alright, how many illegal dealings happen here?” Anakin asked, unable to rationalize how a motel room looked similar to one of a five-star resort.   
  


“All about connections,” Ben replied, shutting and locking the door. “Sit down, we need to patch you up.”   
  


Anakin complied moving to the bed. When he sat down, he nearly melted. The mattress must have been foam. “One bed?”  
  


“The only one available tonight I’m afraid,” Ben answered, digging through the bags from the store revealing a box of ice packs, some gauze, and other assorted supplies. Without asking, Ben took Anakin’s left hand examining the scabbed over cuts. “Do you think you broke anything, Anakin?”   
  


“No, just sore,” Anakin answered, gritting his teeth when Ben started to move his fingers a little more.   
  


“Ice then,” Ben sighed, moving his hands to gently press around Anakin’s nose. “Oh, Ani…”  
  


“I’ve had worse,” Anakin mumbled, noticing the softness of Ben’s voice.   
  


“The good news is that your nose is not broken,” Ben told Anakin, running his fingers carefully along the bridge of Anakin’s nose. “Just very bruised,”  
  


“Thanks, doc,”  
  


“My father has broken his nose once or twice. The first time he made me help him set it.” Ben chuckled.   
  


“Your dad?”  
  


“Mm stubborn North Irishman, his name is Quinn.” Ben replied, “He lives in the states now. Massachusetts,”   
  


“Massachusetts?”  
  


“His job is in Boston I believe. I talked to him a month ago. He knows I’m a busy man, unfortunately. I want to move back closer to him or convince him to move somewhere with me. He’s the only family I have remaining other than my nasty grandfather.” Ben said, breaking an ice pack to rest on Anakin’s nose. “Hold this,”  
  


Anakin smiled. There was a hint of fondness and admiration in Ben’s voice when talking about his father. “He sounds like a good dad.”  
  


“I am very fond of his company.” Ben nodded, walking away from the bed to dig through the bags again to get out a razor, soap, shampoo, and conditioner. “I need to take a shower. Will you be alright if I leave you for a few minutes, Anakin?”   
  


“Yeah no problem, Ben. As long as I can take one after.” Anakin smiled.  
  


Ben looked at Anakin with a soft smile, “I think that can be arranged. Please keep icing your nose. The swelling will go down some if we’re careful about it.”   
  


Anakin nodded, maintaining slight pressure on the ice pack. Ben disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.   
  


Anakin took the ice pack off for a moment deciding his needed to take his prosthetic off due to the uncomfortable chaffing he began to feel. Once his right arm could breathe again. Anakin went back to dutifully keeping the cold ice on his face.   
  


Without much to do, he laid on the soft mattress trying to gather his wits from the past few hours. Anakin wanted to feel resentment towards Ben for the mixed feelings the two continued to share, yet a part of him knew that Ben told the truth when romance might begin to complicate the task at hand.   
  


“Padme would know what to do.” Anakin murmured to himself.  
  


The sound of the shower in the bathroom reached Anakin’s ears. Anakin’s mind drifted off to imagining Ben standing in the shower running his hands over his body.   
  


“Woah,” Anakin said, realizing his mind was deep in the gutter. His cheeks were red from embarrassment glad to have no one as a witness.   
  


One bed tonight might just move things along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad Anakin got a little more action this time. Also, the boys are going to get their moment. It's soon.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Please comment, leave a kudos.


End file.
